


competition.

by orphan_account



Series: I Just Can't Help Myself [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stan, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut, Teasing, Top Kyle Broflovski, Whining, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sex was a competition for dominance, and Stan rarely won.Not that he was complaining.





	competition.

"Please."

At the whimper that came from Stan's mouth, Kyle just pressed his foot down harder onto his crotch, the sole of his foot causing so much unnecessary friction. The boy whined, writhing against the pressure. "Not yet, baby," mumbled Kyle, stroking his cock lazily, "I'll decide when you're good and ready."

"But I'm- I'm good and ready now, asshole..."

Kyle furrowed his brow and grabbed Stan by the chin. "What did you call me?"

"Fuckin' asshole. Let me fucking come."

Kyle scoffed and tugged his cock up again, his jeans falling down to his ankles now. "Earn it."

Stan made a conscious effort not to lick his lips. Kyle was so hot. So fucking hot. He leaned in, breath against the tip, before Kyle grabbed him by the jaw again. "Lick my fucking balls first."

Stan nodded hastily, leaning under and lapping at Kyle's balls. "Yessir."

Kyle sighed at the sensation, the feeling of Stan's kitten licks always so soothing and relaxing. Nothing better after a long day at work. Stan worked his tongue up, down, and around Kyle's balls, slipping them into his mouth one at a time, suckling on them. He nosed lower, and the ginger lifted himself up slightly, exposing his ass.

Stan's tongue drifted lower until it was lapping at Kyle's pucker, making him shiver. His tongue pushed in and out, teasing the boy and looking up occasionally to watch him jerk himself off, watch the rhythmic pumping of his hand on his cock. Stan reached his hand down to tease at his own barely clothed cock, only to have it kicked to the side by his boyfriend. Kyle then pushed his foot down onto Stan's crotch again, causing him to wince and moan slowly, almost a slur.

"Don't touch yourself. Don't you dare."

"Yes... sir..."

Kyle fisted the boy's hair and pulled him up, Stan wincing and grabbing at the sidws of the armchair. "Work my cock, bitch."

Stan thought that maybe he could take a little control. Maybe, if he teased, suckled at the tip a little, stroked him slowly, he could take charge of the situation. Maybe he'd even get to fuck Kyle's ass. However, when he inched his mouth open, Kyle immediately thrust in, and held the back of his head down. As time passed, Stan started to tear up, choking and gagging on the girth before finally he was let off, a thick mixture of saliva and pre come dripping from his lips.

Sex was a competition for dominance, and Stan rarely won.

Not that he was complaining.

Soon enough Kyle was fucking in and out of his boyfriend's throat, spreading the boy's lips as far as they would go. A few more pumps, and Stan heard his breath hitch. He gagged as his throat was filled- it was a rough, hot feeling, to be filled up to the point where you're overflowing. Come dripped from his lips as Kyle pulled out. Stan's entire face had reddened, pupils blown and lips in a pout.

His throat ached.

And then Kyle pulled him up on his lap. With one slow stroke along the length tented in his boxers, Stan came, soaking the thin white fabric until a large patch was a heavy grey.

"You're amazing, Marsh," mumbled Kyle, kissing his boyfriend on the neck.

Stan sighed, dizzy and in a haze. "I know."


End file.
